


Family isn’t Blood

by WinxSaga



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinxSaga/pseuds/WinxSaga
Summary: A look at what could have happened if Saul and Farrah were together and discovered they were expecting right before Rosalind and Luna make their move on Alfea. Their new family forms around them, ready for a revolution.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justice123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justice123/gifts).



Farrah had been teaching her classes as regular, walking between students and asking them to demonstrate their abilities. She stops next to Aisha and Bloom, watching as the fire fairy uses her abilities to slowly heat the edge of a knife. A tactic for cauterizing wounds. Their focus was on using their abilities to help their wounded specialists. A training exercise that Farrah had created after seeing the cold way Rosalind had treated hers, like pawns sent to die for her.

Bloom’s knife melts.

“You have to know the limits, Bloom.” Farrah says patting her shoulder. Before turning to the mind fairy on her right. “Liliana, how is the physical analysis going?”

“Musa, is in perfect health. A minor headache. I’m just worried I don’t know how to alter for different minds and bodies.” She says, “as I always work with Musa.”

Farrah sighs, dropping her mind defenses. “You can check me.”

Liliana’s eyes flash purple. Her eyes fluttering as she reaches out with her mind. Her eyes fly open in shock, “I sense something, weird. Like you have two energies. Separate but one.”

Farrah’s brows knit together, maybe she can sense the bond between her and Saul. However she would not decide to describe the feel of it in such a manner. It was more like an invisible string ran from her to him.

“I don’t understand, it’s like I feel someone else.” Liliana says, scrunching her nose. All the students have turned in their seats forgetting their lessons to watch as Musa uses her powers to assess their teacher.

She gasps, “Headmistress Dowling...” her eyes are wide, she doesn’t know how to finish.

Farrah uses her own powers, looking inside of her. She starts in her head traveling down she feels the attachment to Saul but digs further. A small mind brushes hers.

Her eyes fly open with a gasp. She was pregnant, a realization Musa had come to upon feeling the joy inside her belly while her own mind was anxious.

“Class dismissed!” She calls out. Before heading out to the grounds, her students begin to whisper amongst themselves. Attempting to determine the father of the baby.

She keeps her hands in her pockets afraid to place them on her belly. She is too old to raise a child, she thinks. But she also knows it had always been her dream, to be a mother. Being the headmistress of the school had scratched the itch enough, while she punished herself for Asterdell. Not letting herself admit her relationship with Saul or ever take it further. She knows she is heading towards him, not letting herself fully think of what all of this means till she is in his arms. Saul will know what to do, he always does.

Saul can sense something is wrong Farrah is tense, worry clouding through their bond. He is walking with Sky through the grounds, talking about where they go from here. Focusing on the trust between them and the incident with Andreas.

They are walking towards Alfea as Farrah makes her way towards him. She falls into his arms as soon as she gets there. Silent tears running down her face.

Sky’s hand rests on the knife strapped to his chest, “Dowling?”

Saul pulls her against his body, “Farrah?” His voice is calm. She turns her face up to look him in the eyes, a bright smile on her face.

Relief floods over him, “what’s the matter love?” He forgets that anyone can hear, not just Sky. Their relationship is only shared between their little family, Sky and the Harvey’s.

“I’m pregnant Saul,” she murmurs it like she might break something. “I’m pregnant and Rosalind is lose. I don’t know how to feel.”

His heart leaps for joy at the same moment it plunges. They are going to have a family. The tears in her eyes though remind him that it’s only if he can protect them from the fairy who has escaped. That dreadful woman would do whatever it took to tear them apart. He remembered the day she had learned they were bonded. He had been put through hell during training as had Farrah. Is if being punished for their connection.

Sky smiles, “I’m going to have a sibling?” The connection of them being his parents brings Saul back to the present. His family is growing. While Rosalind is free scheming who knows what.

He turns to Sky as the Solarian soldiers show up. It is dramatic to say the least. The soldiers exit the vehicles bows and swords at the ready, pointed towards the small family.

Luna exits her vehicle at, while the winx group comes up from behind Farrah. Saul motions for them to wait, but Stella walks right up the other girl’s deciding to follow.

“I’m staying,” Stella announces to her mother and the guard.

“Sadly we are not here for you,” Luna says her eyes trained on Saul. “Saul Silva of Erakylon it is with a heavy heart I place you under arrest for the attempted murder of Andreas of Erakylon.”

“Attempted?” Sky questions, his hand returned to the knife on his chest.

“Sky,” Saul warns, “stay out of it.”

A car door swings open and Andreas steps out, smirking at Saul. “Hello, ‘brother’.” The sarcasm in his voice is heavy.

“Andreas,” Saul states keeping his voice level.

“Rosalind will be returning to her rightful place as Headmistress, and Andreas will replace Silva as he is on trial.” Luna says voice hard. “My daughter is welcome to stay under to tutelage of Headmistress Rosalind.”

Stella narrows her eyes, “this is preposterous! You can’t arrest Silva or replace Dowling.”

“Don’t be insolent,” Luna snaps.

“Erakylon challenges your right to arrest Saul Silva,” Sky announces. His feet carrying him forward. “As a member of the royal family is has the same protections as I do. Meaning only a royal from Erakylon itself can arrest him.”

Andreas narrows his eyes at his son, “he is not a member of our family. And if you insist I will place him under arrest myself.”

“Until it is proven you are who you claim to be you do not wield that power. You could be anyone trying to usurp the throne,” Sky challenges.

Luna rolls her eyes at the teen, “I can confirm he is indeed Andreas of Erakylon.”

“No offense, but our courts will decide not you.” Sky spits.

Luna looks insulted.

“Forget this nonsense, boy.” Andreas says, “guards arrest this man.”

Saul pushes Farrah to stand behind him while drawing his sword. “Ordinarily I would yield and accompany you to trial. But something has come up and I trust you can both understand the need to protect my unborn child. Especially from the likes of Rosalind.”

Luna raises a questioning eyebrow.

Andreas just laughs, “it took you this long to impregnate Farrah. I assumed you would have managed to get in her pants before she was fifty, seeing as you tried so hard.”

Sky draws his sword.

“Sky no,” Saul warns.

“Family fights together,” Sky says.

Stella raises her hands, “mother call yourself guards off!”

Luna shakes her head, “bring in Silva by what ever cost necessary.”

The guards take a step forward, before fire springs up around them the smoke making them cough. The other fairies flocking around Saul and Farrah.

“I know I place we can go,” Stella says. Her eyes meeting Saul’s, “if you can trust me.” Saul looks to Sky who nods. 

“Lead the way princess,” his voice isn’t insulting like the other teens. He says it with the reverence her title is due.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellas plan is revealed. Bloom needs to use her magic to reverse the attack of a dragon.  
> Saul and Farrah make a plea to have a chance at their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is giving me major writers block. This is what I’ve got I might come back later and fix it or scrap it all together.  
> It’s turned into a three chapter fix instead of a two shot.

They are running, more or less stumbling after the blonde princess. Fairies stopping occasionally to throw blast of water or fire or even light at the people on their heels. The soldiers are dropping behind them. They are in the distance. Terras rock wall making them fall behind. Being invaded in a six foot high stone wall had never been something Saul had considered finding a way out of. It must have them stumped.

Finally after running through the forest for a long time, Stella finds the old cemetery. Her hand finds the gateway, her ring glowing when she closes her eyes focusing. Everyone else waits, breathing heavy.

Stella swings the door open, “hurry everyone in.”

At the urgency in her voice the other teens glamour through, as Saul pushes Farrah after Sky. His sword is drawn and he’ll be the last one through. Stella gives him a soft smile as he takes the door from her letting her in.

The grandeur of the room he steps into brings a gasp from his lips. Everything is gold and ivory. Rich black velvet draping from the bannister of the bed. Saul watches as Stella approaches, her hand lying down on what can only be the ring of the high king.

Saul kneels his head bowed, he might not belong to Solaria but he honored royalty. Farrah followed suit, the teens wide eyed did as their teachers did.

“King Radius,” Saul whispers to the confused faces of the children around him. “Of Solaria. The ex-husband of Queen Luna.”

Stella picks up his hand, placing a soft kiss to it. “Father, wake up.” Her voice is soft, her eyes turn to Bloom as he starts in his sleep. His eyes darting from left to right.

“He was wounded by a dragon. An infection spread through his wound causing him to fall into a sound sleep. The same infection that got Queen Aurora.”

Blooms eyes nearly pop out of her head, “like Sleeping Beauty?”

Stella nods, “if you have dragon flame like Rosalind claims. Could you heal him?” Her voice quivers. “If not his ring will be enough to grant immunity to Silva. But it would be destroyed, taking with it the power holding this palace together.”

Bloom nods, “I can try.”

Saul stands up, after Stella motions for them to rise. The king is unconscious and can not do so himself.

Bloom grasps the hand of the king her eyes closed, doing her best to focus.

Farrah walks towards her, “Bloom focus on finding the flame in him. Once you feel it draw it into yourself.” Saul smiles, she always teaches. He can picture her smiling while scooping their child into her arms, telling them to focus. Use their power to peer into her mind and find her thoughts.

She will make a good mother. Hopefully he can do their family justice and be a good father. Raise their son or daughter into a good soldier with honor. Farrah would make them soft as she had him, and then they would be a well balanced person. Caring and just. 

After a few minutes of holding the kings hand Bloom feels it. It squirms in his heart. Like the sickness in the Burned Ones or the whispers she heard when they were around. She does as Dowling told her, pulling it out of him and into herself. A scream escapes her lips as she feels fire coursing up her arm and into her body.

Sky runs up behind her putting a hand on her back to steady her. “Bloom!” He calls, trying to snap her out of it. 

Farrah reaches out to try and take some of her pain. But before her hand rests on Bloom the red heads eyes snap open.

Her eyes are on fire and her mouth opens spewing sounds that do t amount to any language anyone there had heard before.

After she finishes her chant, she crumbles into Sky’s arms. Her hand comes up to wipe her forehead, “I feel weak.” She mutters.

Saul had his hand braces on his sword. His soldier instincts having kicked in. He releases it as Stella kneels beside Bloom. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked for that.”

Bloom shakes her head, “I’m tingling with magic. It’s like I’m a battery and I just got charged.”

“Stella...” a voice croaks. The blonde jumps up to look at her father.

Radius had sat up in his bed, a smile on his face.

“Father!” She all but shrieks throwing her arms around him. Radius embraces his daughter happily. “How long have I been asleep.”

“Long enough for mother to make some bad decisions,” Stella says tears falling down her cheeks. “She has sided with Rosalind and is trying to arrest Silva.”

Radius looks at Saul and Farrah standing in his room, his eyes scanning the teens around them. “I’m honored to find so much royalty to greet me upon my awakening.” He says.

Aisha and Sky bow their heads in reverence to the king.

“I can’t imagine Luna turning against our most trustworthy friends. After all you both did for us at Asterdell. As for Rosalind being alive I hope there is a good explanation.”

Saul purses his lips, “we planned on telling you my lord, but we had suspicions against Luna. We thought she worked with Rosalind. After Andreas sided with her we had no clue who we could trust.”

Radius nods, “I understand. Luna is a trickster if I have ever met one. Now let’s go greet my dear ex wife. And remind her that Rosalind is a war criminal.”

“There is a small hitch,” Farrah says turning to the king. “Andreas is alive.”

“Ah,” Radius shakes his head. “That blasted man.”


End file.
